


Contracted love.

by Kellican26



Category: 50 Shades of Grey - E. L. James, Fifty Shades of Grey (2015), Fifty Shades of Grey - All Media Types, Pretty Woman (1990), Secret Diary of a Call Girl (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Light BDSM, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Prostitution, Rape/Non-con Elements, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:26:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7026646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellican26/pseuds/Kellican26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Will add tags as i go) </p><p>Jessica is a particularly skilled call girl with a flair for role-play. </p><p>Daniel is an enigmatic business man who knows exactly what he wants. </p><p>What happens when rules are broken and business is mixed with pleasure?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The first 24

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fist ever Fic guys so leave me feedback please!  
> Let me know even if you hate it.  
> Shout out to my bestfriend Bambi for giving this a quick read and  
> im sorry you now feel like we've had sex.

I looked at my reflection, drinking in my appearance.

“Rebeccah” I whispered to myself.

_Rebeccah._ That was to be me for the next twenty-four hours.

I smiled to myself, realising that the clothes my client had chosen for me were not unlike my own at home. Jessica approved.

The gold cocktail dress hugged my figure, bringing out every curve on my body, sitting mid thigh on my lightly bronzed skin.

Taking a deep breath, I tousled my long, wavy, golden hair and made for the door.

***

Stepping through, into the living room of his vast apartment, I heard the sharp intake of breath.

“ _Rebeccah!”_ He growled, his voice bringing goosebumps to my skin.

“You, get over here right _NOW!”_ He barked at me.

_Here we go_! I thought adopting a look of innocence, making my way to the tall, dark haired man across the room from me.

“Is...is something wrong?” I asked, staring into his deep, grey eyes.

“Wrong?” he spat, eyes raking over my body with disgust.

Grabbing my wrist to pull me into his body, he snaked his other hand around the back of my neck, taking a fist full of hair and forcing me to look up into his dark, brooding eyes.

“Go and change,” he said in a threatening whisper.

_Okay,_ I thought to myself, _he’s ready to play._

I wrenched my wrist out of his hand, still connected by his fist to my hair.

“NO, I don’t want to change!” I yelled at him, like a brat.

“You think you’re a big girl, Rebeccah?” He challenged.

“You think you’re old enough to go out looking like that!”

I stared up at him, asserting my own authority over what I did with my - _her-_ body.

“You want me to treat you like a big girl? FINE” he spat the last word at me, releasing his grip from my hair.

“GET ON YOUR FUCKING KNEES, REBECCAH!” he yelled with malice and I could see the excitement in his eyes as he forcibly pushed me to my knees in front of him.

Unbuckling his belt, I sat there with my best wide-eyed-innocent expression that I could muster.

He took his solid length out of his grey suit pants and I felt a hot heaviness burn deep into my abdomen. _Keep it professional, Jess._ I thought. _Just another client._

He grabbed the back of my head again, pushing me towards his throbbing member. I didn’t have to look up to know how excited this made him. His deep, husky breathing filled my ears and I saw a drop of pre-cum bead at his sensitive tip.

I felt the heat grow between my legs as I took him in my mouth, sucking the length of his cock as his eyes closed and he let out a throaty groan.

“That’s right baby,” he growled, huskily, guiding my head back and forward along his lengthy shaft.

He was so excited and I was enjoying myself far too much, lapping at his head and taking him back into my mouth. Suddenly, I couldn’t get enough of him! Breaking from the steady rhythm he was providing, I pushed him far into my warm, wet mouth, until I felt him at the back of my throat.

I heard him moan, which only made me more eager to please him. Sucking hard and fast, I could feel his shaft thickening, filling, ready to explode. Anticipating his warm liquid filling my mouth, I continued hungrily.

A hand violently pulling my hair back stopped me. With his cock throbbing in my face, my head was forced up looking into his dangerous eyes.

_Fuck!_ I had broken character. He knew it. I knew it. This wasn’t going to end well. _Really fucking professional, Jess!_

“So eager to please Daddy?” he asked, with a dangerous smile that didn’t reach his eyes.

Okay, he was going to let my indiscretion go. I nodded silently. Hungrily.

He pulled me up, hands encircling both my wrists, and slammed me up against the nearest wall.

We were both breathing heavily with excitement. My chest meeting his with every rise and fall.

“What do you want, Rebeccah?”

“I want you, Daddy,” I breathed out, not sure wether it was Jess or Rebeccah speaking now.

He seemed to like the sound of that, throwing me up and wrapping my legs around his sturdy waist.

A moan escaped at the though of what was coming. _Me, hopefully!_

Ripping his fingers through my soaked panties, he growled hungrily “So wet for me already?”

He stoked the length of my cunt, dipping his fingers inside me before withdrawing and placing them in his mouth. “ _Hmmm”_ he smiled, seductively, “Your pussy tastes heavenly”

I lent forward, nipping at the tender skin of his neck, as he lowered me onto his cock.

I was stretched full and in ecstasy as he began pounding into me, up against the wall.

It wasn’t long before I felt my muscles start to contract as my orgasm came nearer.

“Daddy” I whispered just under his ear, waiting for his permission to find my release. I had already broken one of our rules tonight; I was not about to break another.

“Daddy” I breathed again, hoping he would understand that the building pressure was becoming too much for me.

He pushed me back, flush with the wall, holding my eyes with his as he said those magic words that condoned my release “Come for Daddy, Baby”.

With that, my body tightened around his still thrusting cock. Refusing to look away from him, I moaned, chest heaving as though I had just run a marathon “Daddy!” I cried as I came undone around him.

He quickened his pace, finding his release shortly after mine, as I collapsed, arms strewn around his neck, too spent to hold myself up.

I felt him withdraw from me and caress my hair as he carried me from the room.

He placed me on a bed, pressing a kiss to my hair and turned to leave, closing the door and leaving me to rest. _Fuck._


	2. The past.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter gives a bit of Jessica's back story. I've had to change the end of the last chapter so as he didnt mention anything about leaving in half an hour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise if there is any confusion but Jessica is referred to by 3 names in this story.  
> Jessica Bates is her real name.  
> Addison Fleur is the name she uses for business  
> and Rebeccah is the name that he (Daniel Harvey) has requested she go by during their time together.

I still remember the evening I received that first email from Daniel. It was late on a Thursday evening and I had just finished up with a particularly difficult client.

 _Is it that hard to follow a few bloody rules!_ I though to myself as a sat down at my computer.

It wasn’t as though I had many off them! There were three mandatory rules that applied to every client.

  1. _No recording devices (Audio or Video)_
  2. _A safe word is to be agreed upon by both parties_
  3. _No kissing on the mouth_



Other rules would be created between the two parties to ensure a safe and enjoyable experience for both the client and myself.

I was sorting through the junk when a notification popped up.

* * *

 

**_*1 new message*_ **

* * *

 

Refreshing my inbox, I opened the new email.

****

**_FROM_ ** _: Daniel Harvey_

**_TO_ ** _: Addison Fleur_

**_SUBJECT_ ** _: Lets talk business_

_Dear Ms Fleur,_

_I wish to come to an agreement for the evening of the 24th through to the morning of the 25 th. _

_Please let me know of your availability so we may discuss further._

Daniel Harvey

CEO, Harvey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

****

**_FROM_ ** _: Addison Fleur_

**_TO_ ** _: Daniel Harvey_

**_SUBJECT_ ** _: RE: Lets talk business_

_Dear Mr Harvey_

_I am available for the evening of the 24th through to the morning of the 25 th. _

_I must make you aware of three rules that I run my business by-_

  1. _No recording devices (Audio or Video)_
  2. _A safe word is to be agreed upon by both parties_
  3. _No kissing on the mouth_



_Please let me know if this is suitable and your requirements of our time together._

Addison Fleur.

* * *

  

**_FROM_ ** _: Daniel Harvey_

**_TO_ ** _: Addison Fleur_

**_SUBJECT_ ** _: RE: Lets talk business_

_Dear Ms Fleur,_

_You have made your rules known. Might you suggest a safe word?_

_On the evening of the 24 th I require you to accompany me to an event. You are to be my date. During our time together, you will respond to Rebeccah. In public you may refer to me as Daniel. When you are in my company and my company alone you are to call me Mr Harvey or Sir. When we are engaging in sexual encounters I will respond to nothing other than Daddy. _

_You will be required to spend the night; however will have your own room._

_All clothing will be supplied for you._

_During sexual pursuits, you will not be permitted to reach climax without my verbal say so._

_When performing acts of role-play, characters must be adhered to with a professional standard._

_For the duration of our time together you will be mine to do with as I please. This is non-negotiable._

Daniel Harvey

CEO, Harvey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

 

* * *

 

**_FROM_ ** _: Addison Fleur_

**_TO_ ** _: Daniel Harvey_

**_SUBJECT_ ** _: RE: Lets talk business_

_Mr Harvey,_

_I have taken note of your rules and requirements._

_The safe word **Yellow** will be used as a warning that either of us is close to using the following;_

_The safe word **Red** will be used to immediately stop all forms of contact. _

_If this is all to your liking, Mr Harvey, I will have a document drawn up consisting of our agreement and monetary arrangements._

 

Addison Fleur.

 

* * *

 

**_FROM_ ** _: Daniel Harvey_

**_TO_ ** _: Addison Fleur_

**_SUBJECT_ ** _: RE: Lets talk business_

_Dear Ms Fleur,_

_Your safe words are approved._

_I look forward to our interactions on the 24 th. _

Daniel Harvey

CEO, Harvey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

***  

I awoke to a small knock at the door. Looking around sleepily I remembered where I was, the faint soreness in my delicate muscles reminding me of my previous activities.

I tried my voice, “Come in”

He opened the door half way, eyes gazing at me on the vast bed. “We’re leaving in 15 minutes”

And with that, he shut the door.

His handsome face and rough voice made my pussy tingle greedily. I sighed, remembering the reason why I ever began working as a call girl. _I love sex!_

Making the career choice wasn’t a hard one for me. I was a 21 year old woman, struggling to pay my way through uni and wondering how my room mate, who seemed to have everything a girl could dream of, did it.

Isabel was the one to bring me into the magical world of professional sex. She was never ashamed when she spoke of her occupation and I admired that pride she held within herself. She and I soon became partners in business and the best of friends.

A year before we were to graduate she met her match. Marcus was a ruggedly handsome man who indulged himself in every facet of Isabel. He soon asked her to marry him; she stopped seeing clients and became my manager.

With no family and very few friends, other than Isabel and Marcus, my life took on a whole new turn. With Isabel behind the operation I soon began travelling the world, making the fantasies of very wealthy men come true.

Isabel and Marcus were my very own definition of family. There was nothing I wouldn’t do for them and I believed, in turn, that they felt the same. Eventually Marcus decided he wanted nothing more to do with my lifestyle and Isabel was forced to choose her marriage over our friendship. This was something I didn’t hold against her, as I knew how much they made each other happy. With our partnership absolved, I took on the business name of _Addison Fleur_ and continued on with my sexual endeavours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please let me know what you think :)  
> I'm always open for suggestions if you feel something should be altered xx


	3. The event.

Walking out to the foyer, all that could be heard was the echoing clack of my heels. _Mr handsome at 12 o'clock!_

He stood, watching, drinking me in. He really needed to stop looking at me that way before professionalism went out the window.

“Ready when you are, Mr Harvey” I said silkily.

He didn't say anything, just gave a slight nod and walked towards the exit.

 

The car service pulled up out front of his building and placing his hand on the small of my back, Daniel ushered me into the vehicle.

The smallest touch from him sent my whole body on fire. _This man is going to ruin my credibility!_

 

The whole ride there he remained silent, looking out the window.

Normally I would be quite offended but this was his time that he had payed for and could do with as he wished.

 

 

Once we reached our destination i soon figured out that this was a charity auction, hosted by one of the many company's under Daniel’s control.

Walking inside, all eyes turned on the enigmatic billionaire and his mystery guest.  _Me!_

 

“May I take a photo, Mr Harvey?” Asked a man from the press.

Daniel answered only with a nod as he snaked his arm around my waist and pulled me in close.

I took this opportunity to assert one of his requests. _‘You may call me Daniel in public.’_

 

“Smile, Daniel” I say, beaming up at him.

I could be mistaken but I swear I saw a flash of amusement in his eyes before he turned to face the photographer, with his signature cool gaze.

 

Taking my hand and placing it on his arm, he leads us into the ballroom to take our seats.

I spend the next half hour in a whirlwind of introductions as guests make their way to our table to speak with Daniel.

After about the 40th ‘nice to meet you’ the wait staff arrive at our table with trays of champagne. Passing me a glass, Daniel holds my eyes and raises his glass to me.

“To fabulous company and short dresses”

I flush so hard that I swear the whole room can see. _Did he really just say that?_ _This man, who has hardly said boo to me outside of the apartment?_

I see him stifle a laugh and I try my best not to guzzle my entire glass.

 

The auction begins shortly and Daniel is asked to say a few words. As he reaches the stage I signal the waiter for another glass. _Maybe two?_

 

“Thank you all for being here this evening to raise funds for the Blue Dragon Children's Foundation. All children have the right to be children and the money raised today will help give a future to those trapped in slavery. Trang is a 24-year-old girl who, thanks to the Blue Dragon Children's Foundation, was rescued from child slavery in the nick of time. She had no idea she was about to be sold. Trang had gone to China to work in a factory. She was lonely and did not think twice when another Vietnamese woman befriended her. Trang visited this woman's home on many occasions over a year, having meals with the woman's husband and small child. Little did Trang know her new friend was a child trafficker who had already sold 10 other girls. Luckily for Trang, the Blue Dragon Children's Foundation was already monitoring the trafficker. We sent a rescue team, posed as a potential buyer, to save Trang. Imagine Trang’s surprise when her good friend was arrested at an outing, which had been planned to exchange her for cash. Trang only believed that her good friend was a trafficker when she saw, with her very own eyes, the messages detailing the arrangement with an asking price and her photo. The trafficker will be brought to justice and Blue Dragon will be representing Trang and another girl who was sold by the very same woman. We can no longer turn a blind eye to the black market that is human trafficking. In countries like Vietnam, Trang’s reality is not an uncommon practice. “

 

Daniel’s face was filled with so much passion and I could tell that this cause was close to his heart. It almost broke mine to listen.

 

“So ladies and gentlemen, I ask you to open your check books but most importantly your hearts as we have some fun and raise some money with hopes for a better tomorrow.”

 

With the conclusion of his speech, every single person in the ballroom rose to his or her feet in applause. Myself included.

 

Daniel returned to his seat and placed his hand on my upper thigh under the table. The auction started and I tried my best not to stare at him like a cat in heat. This man was truly a mystery. My heart sank when I remembered I was only his until morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The foundation and story of Trang are real.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think please. I loved writing this and will be updating soon!


End file.
